Many work vehicles, such as lift trucks, for example, operate in confined areas where maneuverability of a high magnitude is desirable. It is desirable for a lift truck to have as small a turning radius as possible. Ideally, a lift truck should be able to make a ninety degree turn. Such a sharp turn would reduce the amount of aisle space required for turns and promote greater space utilization and efficiency.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
According to the present invention, steering apparatus is provided for a vehicle which has first and second sections and Ackerman steering apparatus connected to the first section. The steering apparatus includes a coupling assembly, linkage mechanism and means for moving the first section relative to the coupling assembly and automatically changing the lateral orientation of the first section relative to the second section. The coupling assembly is connected to the first and second section and pivotally movable relative to the first section. The linkage mechanism is pivotally connected to the coupling assembly and Ackerman steering apparatus. The linkage mechanism has a construction and arrangement sufficient for actuating the Ackerman steering apparatus in response to and as a function of movement of the coupling assembly relative to the first section.